Darkness
by pippin da great
Summary: Pippin and Merry fall into the hands of Saruman...i know...i suck at summaries! Chapter 15 up!
1. Flashback

Please R&R! Flames are welcome! I use them to cook my dinner!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill….I don't own any of the characters, they are Tolkien's. There I said it…lets get on with the story!  
  
"You know you only have to tell me, and you will be free" whispered Saruman gently into Pippin's ear.  
  
But Pippin knew better. It was unlikely, if he ever did reveal who had the ring and their whereabouts, that Saruman would let him walk, unhindered out of Isengard. Not that it mattered. He had become numb to the pain, making torture useless and his mind was walled against the strongest of spells. It had been that way ever since he had taken Merry's life.  
  
Pippin often had flashbacks of that fateful day.  
  
~"Tell me!" screeched Saruman.  
  
Merry remained silent.  
  
"I implore you to tell me!"  
  
Merry remained silent.  
  
"TELL ME!" Saruman roared. Merry's head snapped to the side as if he had been struck, yet no hand had touched him. He remained silent.  
  
Pippin's eyes swivelled to where the wizard was standing, staff outstretched.  
  
"You have refused me, yet again, what I need to know. You will pay the price. AN HI PERIAN ENNAS NO-ERIN!"  
  
At these words, Merry started to shake violently, his rusty chains rattling against the cold black walls of Orthanc. Suddenly, his head snapped upwards and his eyes became blood red , slowly filling with an inky black. A grey smoke rose from his nose and mouth, which took the form of a person. The being then streaked upwards and dissolved into the walls of the tower. Merry's body hung limp in his shackles.  
  
"Merry!" screamed Pippin.  
  
"Guards!" barked Saruman, and two tall, broad orcs entered the room. They crossed over to stand in front of the Wizard and bowed low.  
  
" My lord, what duty do you have for us?" asked the taller of the two grotesque beings.  
  
"Take that one away" Saruman pointed a long bony finger at Merry's unmoving form. " You know what to do."  
  
"Aye, milord" The orc that spoke then gave a malicious smile, showing a row of tombstone teeth.  
  
They worked quickly, unlocking the cuffs with a large, black iron key. When Merry slumped forward, one of the guards caught him and slung him over his shoulder like a sack. They then took him out of the room, their iron shod feed ringing against the marble floor.  
  
" What did you do to him? Merry! Merry!" Pippin called. He struggled against his chains, crying and shouting until Saruman came over. He grabbed Pippin's head with both hands and slammed it against the wall. The hobbit saw stars clouding his vision, but he would not go unconscious. Not until he knew. He started screaming again. " Tell me what you did to him! You will never get a word out of me! I will never tell you anything, you filth!" Pippin spat on the floor by Saruman's feet.  
  
" I will not take orders from a pathetic halfling! I will not tell you, and I have ways of making you speak." With that he turned to go to the door but spun on his heel before he got there, and looked Pippin in the eye. An evil grin formed on his wise looking face. " Do not worry about your friend, he is long gone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed (4 reviewers! im so proud!)  
  
Fiwen2:aww very good story and very sad:( . This could have great potential and I hope you update soon.   
  
Pippin da Great: thank you! i have updated!  
  
Dimgwrthien Adeline: Good job, 'specially for a firsty, Pip! Please, write more! If you want to make it longer,add more deatil. Loving it so far! Except for the fact Merry went down. Pippin's going to be so mad at you.   
  
Pippin da Great: I have tried to add a bit more detail in this exended bit! Pippin wont get mad at me! I am the wonderful author! theres no way he could...* gets attacked by angry Pippin* eeeeeeeeeep!  
  
star's dreams: You must update I beg of you. This story could be great. Please please update.  
  
Pippin da Great: There u go! thank you!  
  
Fantasy101:Oh-no poor MER! Oh u have ta update soon PLEASE!  
  
Pippin da Great: I have updated and i know 'poor Mer' u wil have to wait and see what happens! 


	2. Mind Meld

Disclaimer: I own everything!!!!!!! Muahahahahahahahaha! *gets guns pointed at her head* Ok! ok…no I don't own anything. Sheesh! On with the story….Hi ho silver!  
  
Pippin was brought abruptly back to the present by a loud bang erupting near his left ear. Saruman had hit his staff on the wall to get Pippin's attention. His head snapped round to focus on the tall figure in white that was leering at him. The wizard had raised his staff again, but instead of pounding it on the wall again he pointed it straight at Pippins chest. He stood there in silence for a while, staring at Pippin with his electric blue eyes.  
  
The hobbit felt a pressure against his forehead, as if someone were trying to get in to his mind. Then it dawned on him. That was what Saruman was trying to do. Get into his mind. Read him like a book. All his secrets would be spilled. Everything about the quest, the Ring…no. He couldn't think about that, he needed to push it to the back of his mind, force Saruman out.  
  
Hr could hear a song in his ears. It was a nice song. Like what he had heard at Lothlorien, eerie, seductive. It was telling him that if he just opened his mind, everything would be alright. Just for him to relax. Sleep. Succumb.   
  
"No!" Pippin screamed out loud. His small voice echoed round the black chamber, magnifying it. The pressure on his forehead increased. The song stopped.  
  
"I gave you the chance to tell me. I asked nicely, but I see that is not enough. IM CONNO-LE. EDRO-LON RIN! NO-ENNAS BAW DOLEN!  
  
An acute pain erupted in his temples. The world was swimming in front of him. Tilting. Everything was hazy but when he tried to shut his eyes, they wouldn't obey his brain. He could feel Saruman probing in his mind. Searching for the answers to his relentless questioning. He couldn't let him do that. He wouldn't.  
  
" Stop! No!" Saruman was forced out of Pippins head by the strength of the halfling's mind. So strong was Pippin's emotion that the wizard went flying across the room and landed sprawled on the black floor after hitting the wall. A trickle or blood ran from underneath Saruman's white hair and made its way down his long nose, leaving a scarlet trail dragging behind it. His eyes were closed and his face was solemn. Dead? Pippin thought. No, just unconscious.  
  
The fight had left Pippin exhausted. He found his eyes closing and he soon fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N: Thank you reviewers! I bow down to you all! You are my fuel!  
  
Star's dreams: So do the other come into play or is Pippin alone in this. Oh please don't leave him alon with that evil wizard. He hurt Pippin more than he think or maybe he knows that?  
  
Pippin da Great: Haha! I don't know whether the others will come into play in this…im sorta making it up as I go along! I have a fair idea tho! You will have to wait and see!  
  
Icanreadncount:*gasp* I... forgot what I was gonna say. So...just update soon  
  
Pippin da Great: oooh! Is that a good thing??? I hope so! Here u go and I will update soon after this! 


	3. Lashes and Laughter

Disclaimer: I own nothing! nada! zilch! zero! Except for my two widdle orc guards! They are MINE!!!!!!  
  
Pippin was running through the dark corridors of Orthanc, his feet drumming against the cold marble floor. Ugly stone gargoyles loomed up around him. Leering at him. Taunting him. Bu there was a light at the end of the passage. A bright, comforting light. Pippin longed with all his heart to reach it. To feel its warmth against his icy skin, to relax in its happy glow. He needed to reach it, to escape from this evil, hate-ridden place. There was a figure in the light and the small hobbit recognised it instantly.  
  
"Merry! Help me! I can't get to you! Merry! Merry!" Pippin called frantically to his cousin. Merry held his hand out to Pippin and he tried to reach it, tried to make his legs go faster, but they wouldn't. If anything, he seemed to be going backwards. Tears of frustration sprang to Pippin's eyes and spilled down his cheeks. Merry had turned away from him and was walking further into the light. Suddenly, icy hands gripped Pippin's arms and he was jerked around to look up into the chiselled face of Saruman.  
  
"Noooo!"  
  
Pippin awoke with a cry. He was still chained up in Saruman's chamber. He fell forward but pulled himself back almost instantly as hi raw wrists were rubbed once again by the rusty metal that held him. His eyes felt puffy and he could feel drying tears on his cheeks. His head ached and slowly he began to piece together the events of the day before. His mental fight with Saruman, him pushing the wizard out of his mind, stopping him from finding the information about the quest.  
  
His eyelids were closing again with tiredness, but with a bang the door opened and the two orcs that had collected Merry swaggered in.  
  
"Runt's still alive then? Didn't think he would be with Saruman in that much of a temper!" Said the taller one.  
  
"Ee knows 'ow to keep 'em alive duz old Sharkey. You should know that by now Lazmig" crowed the short one.  
  
"Probably keeping him for us then. Knows we like a bit of entertainment 'eh Gaflag!" They both laughed, if it could be called laughing. It sounded more like Ted Sandyman's mill when Pippin and Merry had poured a bag of stones in it.  
  
"Why don't we 'ave a bit of 'entertainment' now, before he gets spoiled too much." Gaflag growled. He pulled a whip out of his belt and Pippin could see the steel tips glinting in the flickering torchlight. "Looks like a wench, let's see if 'ee squeals like one" He raised his hand and the lashed the whip down on Pippin's chest. It felt like it were on fire. Pippin tried not to scream, but could not help a small squeak emitting from his closed lips.   
  
" It don't seem to be working much does it?" Asked Lazmig.  
  
" Maybe it 'aint close enuf' to 'is skin!" With that, Gaflag ripped off Pippin's already torn shirt, exposing his bare chest and the weld made by the last lash. "Aye! That should do it!" The orc grinned as he raised the whip again and sent it back down onto Pippin's bare skin. He screamed then. It felt like his chest was being ripped apart as the leather and cold steel cut into him again and again. Tears were pouring down his cheeks and he was sobbing uncontrollably. An not for the first time he wished he had never come on this trip.  
  
Blood was dripping from his wounds but the orcs were just laughing at him, ignoring his pleading cries. He saw Gaflag's hand rise up in the air once more and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain. But there was none. The doors had flown open again and in strode a tall figure dressed in white.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N: dum dum dum! Cliff-hanger! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Fantasy101:This was another great chap! Poor pip, but he knocked Sarman out! ^_^ That's PIP^_~  
  
Pippin da Great: Yep! that's my Pip! Thank you!  
  
Oh! By the way! For any of you who were wondering what the elvish meant -   
  
AN HI PERIAN ENNAS NO-ERIN - for this hobbit there shall be no dawn  
  
IM CONNO-LE. EDRO-LON RIN! NO-ENNAS BAW DOLEN! - I order you. Open your memories! Be there no secrets!  
  
There you go…I think it is quenya…im not sure… 


	4. Tears in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own much…but keep your paws off Gaflag and Lazmig, they belong to meeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Merry awoke in the dark. He was lying on his back on the cold floor, but his arms were not bound. What he could see with his waking eyes was no different to when he had them shut. The darkness around him was so intense, that even the keenest sighted of elves would not be able to see their hand in front of their face. His whole body ached. He tried to move but his body wouldn't obey the orders his tired brain sent it.  
  
Then he remembered  
  
He remembered what had happened. When he and Pippin got captured by the orcs. The long run they had to get to Saruman. The whips. The shouting. The chains. Saruman raising his staff…  
  
That was it. What happened after that? He couldn't think. 'Maybe I was knocked unconscious,' he thought.  
  
He lay there for a little while longer. Gathering his strength until at last he could move. He pushed on the ground with his arms to try and sit up but fell to the floor again. A shooting pain had attacked his right arm the moment he had moved it and he clutched it to him, moaning with pain. When the throbbing had subsided he scrambled into a sitting position. His eyes had become used to the darkness by now and he could faintly see his surroundings. The little light there was, reflected off the slime covered walls. There was a platform off one of the walls to serve as a bed, though no blanket covered it. The use of the bucket in the corner was self explanatory by the foul stench radiating from it. There were no windows, the only source of light coming from under the thick locked door.  
  
Merry shivered. It was cold in here. Dreadfully cold. His elven cloak had been taken from him as soon as he reached the gates. He searched in his pockets for any lembas that might have been undiscovered but it proved fruitless. With a shudder, the hobbit pulled his yellow waistcoat tighter around him and started to cry. Huge sobs wracked his tiny frame as all the despair and hopelessness he had felt made its way out all at once. He felt utterly helpless.  
  
Pip! He thought suddenly. What had happened to him? He hoped with all his heart that his dear cousin was ok. That Saruman hadn't done anything unthinkable to the innocent hobbit. Innocent. A small chuckle broke through Merry's sobs. Pippin was anything but! And mostly because of him! He had been stealing food to share with Merry from the kitchens of the Great Smials since he was six! Then all the tricks they had played o Frodo, Sam and the other inhabitants of Hobbiton, Tuckborough and Buckland. And when Pippin had been old enough to drink and smoke a pipe, he wouldn't go on to mention then! But he hadn't even come of age yet, at 28 he was still in his tweens.  
  
Without warning the door swung open and two orcs sauntered in. One was smaller and heavier built with long arms reaching nearly to the ground. He reminded Merry horribly of Grishnakh. The other was taller and less muscly, but he had an eviller look in his eyes and seemed more intelligent, a bad sign in an orc.  
  
"Hey Lazmig! 'ees awake!" shouted the shorter one.  
  
"I can see that, idiot! He's sittin' up, what you expect?" replied Lazmig., "We better get him back up to Sharkey, Gaflag"  
  
"We got orders for you to come wiv' us. And no tryin' to escape, coz' we can deal wiv little midgets like you!" snarled Gaflag. The orc walked over Merry and pulled on his arm to drag him up. Unfortunately it was his right one. He pulled pack and screamed as a searing pain raged up his arm. Gaflag hauled him up by his hair and placed him on his feet. He was able to keep up only a moment as dizziness overcame him and he sunk to the floor, the room spinning. Lazmig reached out and picked Merry up like a sack of potatoes and slung him over his shoulder.  
  
The light outside the cell made his eyes ache for the brightness was extreme compared to that in the cell. He was carried for a long time, through miles of passageways that all looked the same, until they came to a large wooden door. Gaflag knocked three times and then entered, Lazmig following. The large uruk tossed Merry onto the floor and both the orcs left with a bow. Merry shook his head to clear it and looked up into the familiar but unwelcome face of Saruman.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N: Wow! I logged onto my computer today, to find that I had 8 reviews waiting for me! It made my day! thank you reviewers! you review........i keep writing!  
  
Honey dipped Rose: It's nice to have a Mer and Pip story (even though it seems Merry is dead) .. without slash! Those stories are sickly perverted and are demeaning to Tolkiens original work. I can't wait to read what happens next!Goodness Gracious! So much angst, I don't know what to do! Poor Pip, he's lost his Merry ... and whatever did the Uruks do with him? Getting good! Keep up the great work! =)  
  
Pippin da Great: Thank you. I agree with you about the slash...it completely ruins stories. You now know what the orcs did with him but what next...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
StarDust48:how ever did i miss this hobbit angst story! however, i'm really not too keen on the fact that merry's dead ... perhaps he really isn't .. maybe you're just playing with our minds ...*crosses fingers and hopes*  
  
Pippin da Great: I was playing with your minds! muahahahahahahahaa! i like hobbit angst! im evil!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
icanreadncount:Yay! *gasp* I always knew Pippin ruled... Mwahahahahahahahaha. Update soon! (even though you already said you would... hehehehe)  
  
Pippin da Great: Pippin has always ruled! there u go i have updated just for you!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Pip4: Nice story so far. Poor Pippin, he needs a hug. But why did Merry have to die?!?!? Why why why why! *hits Saruman with a broom* But it's a good cliffhanger. I'm looking forward to the next chapter. Please update it soon  
  
Pippin da Great: Hey its another Pip! Who said Merry died? (ok i said that but i was playing with ure mind! muahahahahahha!) i will give Pippin a hug now *hugs Pippin* there we go! all better! OH NO! here comes Saruman.....im leaving!!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
ciow for now! 


	5. Love and Loss

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah…I don't own anything….blah, blah, blah…  
  
A.N: ok…this chapter was written at 2.00 am because I couldn't sleep. Don't blame me if it is crap! Blame the evil sleep bunnies that never come to me! We ride north! Or south…  
  
Aragorn stared into the flames of the fire he had just lit. He was tired, but had been set on the first watch. It gave him time to think, time to recap, to wonder. His eyes flicked to his sleeping comrades. Gimli, on his side, still clutching his axe and snoring like a pig. Aragorn gave a slight smile. Legolas was lying on the outskirts of the camp, away from the glow of the fire. He was on his back, his slender arms crossed over his chest and his clear, ever-changing eyes open, seemingly affixed on the stars.  
  
Aragorn sighed. It had been two, maybe three weeks since Merry and Pippin had been captured. They had followed the orcs for as long as they could, but near the gates of Orthanc, the woods had been heavily guarded. Not even the three warriors could fight off the never-ending swarms of them, eventually retreating back through Fangorn. He hoped with all his soul that nothing bad had come of those sweet-natured halflings that were so dear to all their hearts.  
  
He unsheathed his sword and lay it across his knees, watching the flames dance along the shining blade. What hope he had was slowly being doused by the losses they had been through. Gandalf, Boromir, most likely Merry and Pippin. But the one closest to him, slowly tearing his heart in two, was Arwen Undomiel. Although not dead, he would never see her again. Never hear her laugh. Never look into her stunning sapphire eyes. Never see her smile, the smile that sent joy into his heart. She was taking the ship to Valinor, by her father's wishes.  
  
He felt inside his shirt for the Evenstar pendant hanging around his neck. Its tingling warmth was familiar to him, in an unfamiliar world. He pulled it over his head and lay it in his left palm. He traced the silver lines with his finger. Remembering that night on the bridge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone. I choose a mortal life"  
  
"You cannot give me this"  
  
"It is mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He could still feel that last kiss they had shared, playing on his lips. Hear the water running beneath them. The trees rustling about them.  
  
The fire was nearly dead, signifying the end of his watch. He wouldn't wake Legolas. He would not be able to sleep anyway. He added some kindling to the fire and the flames licked at them hungrily. He pushed himself up against a rock to prepare for the rest of the night when a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
  
"Go, sleep Aragorn. I have had my rest and you will be no good to us tired"  
  
"Thank you Legolas, but I dare say I will not sleep well." He slipped the Evenstar over his head and tucked it inside his shirt. Unrolling his blanket, he glanced at Legolas. He was staring into the flames just as Aragorn had a few hours ago. What was he thinking about? Aragorn rolled onto his side and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N: Sorry for the short chapter. I have never written an Aragorn bit before so that was a test. Tell me how I did! Loads of people have reviewed and I am so happy! yay! Sorry about there not being any hobbit angst in this chapter. But I didn't leave it on a cliff hanger! But you still don't know what is happening! Hehehehehe!  
  
Lafahaline: this is a great story! i wonder why there isn't more reviews! well, maybe i do know why. you're not one of the well known/famous authors in the fandom in my opinion, this is a FANTASTICALLY GREAT story! *jumps up and down* wooh! merry's not dead! however, he is back with saruman now .. that probably isn't good.   
  
Pippin da Great: Thank you! That is the best thing anyone has ever said bout my fics! *wipes a tear from eye* I wish I was well known but oh well! I don't mind! As long as a few people tell me what they think then I am happy!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Pip4:Yay! Merry didn't die!! Yayayayay!! Thank you!! Good chappie. Keep it up ;) I wonder what's gonna happen next.  
  
Pippin da Great: I couldn't let Merry die!…yet…ok don't think Merry will die but I am writing this as I go along! Its not planned! If you don't like something I write….blame my muses!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
StarDust48: I knew it! I just knew you couldn't kill Merry! Poor Pip still thinks he's dead though. I think we all need more .. starts chanting   
  
Pippin da Great: Pippin needs to think he is dead…that's where the angst comes from! Her is more…but it aint Merry and Pippin….as I said, its just a test!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Honey Dipped Rose: What a great Christmas pressie it was to find out that Merry wasn't dead. You and you're evil cliffhangers. ^_^ I'm glad there's another individual who feels the same way that I do about slash. I wish that there was a seperate section just for that trash, because it really is nearly impossible to find anything else here anymore  
  
Pippin da Great: I know.. I like my evil cliffhangers! Hehehe!   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Lady Ithiliell: Please continue! And I agree with...um...whoever said that it is nice to read Merry/Pippin-non slash-story!  
  
Pippin da Great: Thank you and I will!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Mistoffelees: Christmas taxing on my health but I wanted to do this...~picks up the "tall figure dressed in white" from Pip's cell and replaces him with Gandalf the White (unless it already was him, in which case she leaves Gandalf there)~ ...there we go! That's much better. ~runs off to commit other good hobbity deeds~  
  
Pippin da Great: don't play with the plot…it is a dangerous exercise to be carried out only by me!!!! Muahahahahahahaha! I recognise your name…you reviewed in Recaptured didn't u? 


	6. Steel Defiancy

Disclaimer: Don't you know by now????? *holds hands up into the air (camera shot from above…zooming in* I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! *camera zooms so It hits her on the nose* OW! I don't deserve this! Where is my agent??? Merry? MERRY!  
  
A.N. This was another chapter written late at night…I had inspiration…as I said last time…blame the muses! (and the drink ^-^)  
  
Pippin opened his eyes and shut them immediately, for a blinding light was emitting from the open doorway. Dare he hope? Gandalf? His heart skipped a beat. Then he remembered. It couldn't be Gandalf, he fell in Moria.   
  
He opened his eyes again and looked upon the figure in the doorway. It was not Gandalf, but Saruman, as he had feared.   
  
"What have you been doing with my prisoner?" Saruman demanded, glaring daggers at the two uruks cowering away from him.  
  
"We was just playin' wiv' 'im like. 'Ee was just hangin' there and we couldn't help ourselves could we Laz?" explained Gaflag fearfully. They both knew what Saruman was capable of.  
  
" I shouldn't have expected anything less from a pair of half wits like yourselves. Very well. Be gone. Leave me with the halfling." Saruman's orders were followed and they walked, bow-legged out of the room. As soon as the bang of the door sounded, the wizard turned on Pippin. He studied the marks that had been made by the whip, and noticed the object lying on the floor near by. He glided over and picked it up. Running his long fingers over the blood soaked leather. Transferring it to his left hand, he walked over to Pippin, arm outstretched.  
  
"Now I am not one for using brute strength on a prisoner. That is for my beasts to do. I prefer a more subtle approach." He picked up one of the steel tips and examined it. "Hmmm. It seems sharp, but how much does it take to make a hobbit bleed?" He reached up to over Pippin's left eye and put the metal to his flesh. He then drew it slowly across the hobbit's forehead, leaving a long score in his pale skin. Pippin whimpered as blood dripped down from the cut and into his eyes. "Interesting. If that is all it takes to make you bleed, I wonder how much it will take to make you scream." Saruman picked up his staff which was leaning against a wall and pointed it at Pippin. He muttered some words under his breath and at once Pippin felt excruciating pain all over his body. He tried to curl into a ball but the manacles stopped that. He started to writhe around, tensing all his muscles in hope of ridding himself of the white hot knives that seemed to be piercing his skin. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Pippin hung limply, breathing hard, eyes closed. One tear escaped through his eyelids and dribbled down his cheek.  
  
"You do not scream. Why?" Saruman enquired. "Why! Answer me!"  
  
"I don't." Pippin said through clenched teeth. "Want you to have the satisfaction."  
  
"Certainly defiant aren't you, not much good for a slave. I really don't know what use I could put you to if you wont help me. Maybe the orcs can have you, I'm sure they would find a use for a pretty little thing like you." Saruman pondered. Pippin's blood boiled at being called a 'pretty little thing' and he thought what his father would think if he could see him now. Paladin always wanted Pippin to stay indoors, keep out of mischief and be a good boy. Tooks have an naturally adventurous streak but he was going to be 'the most honourable Thain of the Shire' one day and so needed to be gentlehobbity and kind. Kind, Pippin certainly was but as for being a gentlehobbit…that was partly Merry's fault!  
  
--------------------------  
  
It was the night of Fatty Bolger's birthday party, which was being held at the Green Dragon in Bywater. Merry and Pippin had been staying at Bag end for a few days and had decided that they would go with Frodo and Sam to the get together. And why not! Free food and drink…no hobbit could turn that down! There were going to be many hobbit lasses there as well, which was another reason for the partners in crime to be going! Merry certainly had more charm with the ladies and could win one over with a few words but Pippin was like a magnet. When he passed, girls would giggle and blush and when he looked at them they would turn away smiling.  
  
As they entered, a roar of noise hit them, as well as the strong smell of good food and ale. Merry and Pippin headed straight to the bar and ordered two halves to start the evening off. After paying a long visit to the food table they went back to the bar and ordered two more. The two were famous for their singing and dancing, especially on tables in pubs, and after a while, someone called for a song.  
  
"That's our cue Pip!" shouted Merry, and they both clambered onto a table and began to sing.  
  
----  
  
There is an Inn, a merry old inn  
  
Beneath an old grey hill  
  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
  
That the man in the moon himself came down  
  
One night to drink his fill  
  
The ostler has a tipsy cat  
  
That plays a five stringed fiddle  
  
And up…  
  
----  
  
On and up, both of them jumped in the air and landed on the table with a thump. Merry slipped and crashed into Pippin, causing them both to land on the floor in a heap. Laughing, they stood back up. They were both covered in ale and cake which made them look very comical. Rosie Cotton's voice rose above the din. "You two! Do you want to go and get cleaned up? There's a room out back."  
  
"Im ok Rosie, but I think Pip might have to, he got the worst of it!" Merry shouted, and indeed, he had got the worst of it!  
  
He went into the small room behind the bar and began to take off his waistcoat. Suddenly the door banged open and five of six lasses burst in on the topless Pippin.  
  
"There he is!" squealed one, and they all rushed towards him. Tearing at his food covered clothes and hair.  
  
"Get off! Help! Merry! Help!" he may have been quite strong but it was impossible to stop them. Finally his cries were heard and the barman walked in and saved him from the gaggle of girls.  
  
"Ill 'ave none of that in my pub! Get out! All of you! Are you alright Master Peregrin?" asked the hobbit.  
  
"I'm, um, fine" Said Pippin unconvincingly. Then he noticed Merry standing in the doorway with a grin on his face. It dawned on him. "Merry! Im going to kill you!" Shouted the young hobbit. Merry had sent the lasses in after him.  
  
"I only thought you needed a boost Pippin!" Merry grinned again and ran off.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The memory made Pippin smile slightly. Saruman frowned.  
  
"You find it funny? Guards!" Gaflag and Lazmig ran in. "Take him to somewhere more comfortable." He smiled maliciously.  
  
The two orcs unlocked Pippin's manacles and roughly pulled him away from the wall. He was blindfolded and carried for some time, before being thrown in a room. The blindfold was taken off him and he could see his surroundings. A very small space, surrounded by iron bars. He was in a cage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN. Hello again! That was a long chapter. Sorry if you didn't like the memory but I had to put something like that in! Constructive criticism always welcome! Or just blab on! I like that too!  
  
Ice Ember: I think you did Aragorn just fine. Plz go back to Pippin soon. ^_^  
  
Pippin da Great: aw thank you…here we go! Back to Pippin!  
  
--------------------- Mistoffelees: Poor Aragorn! He's so conflicted and etc. Update w/ hobbits! Soon! ~whacks w/ stickses~ And yes, I reviewed several times in Recaptured!, and that's really weird that you recognized me for that. But if it makes me famous, I'm cool with it. Heh. Pippin da Great: We are back to hobbits! You are famous now…*gets camera and starts taking piccies*(lots of big flashes)  
  
---------------------  
  
Angels, Demons and Plushies:Cute story, Pippin: What the hell do you mean 'cute'?! Adrienne: Dear Pippin plushies, the reason why it's cute is because YOU and Merry star in it. Pippin: But Merry's dead! Adrienne: ... Pippin: Well, at least I think he is... Merry: Don't talk unless you know what your talking about. Pippin: MERRY!! *hugs Merry* ^_^ Adrienne: Pippin, since you and Merry are plushies, my plushies no less, you won't be separated like in this fic... though I almost cried. Merry & Pippin: *hug tighter* I WON'T BE TAKEN AWAY!! Adrienne: Yeah... um, no more cliffes? Na, leave the chapters at cliffs from now on! ^_^ Cliffes are good! Pippin: 0.0 Merry: TRAITOR!!  
  
Pippin da Great: I had to put the whole of this review in! I loved it! *rolls around on the floor*  
  
---------------------  
  
Icanreadncount: YOU RULE HOW YOU UPDATE SO FAST! Hee. Great chapter. Have you noticed the reviews seem strangly happy for an angst story? Ack, I forgot to gasp. *gasp* There we go. Update soon!  
  
Pippin da Great: oooh! I rule! I didn't notice that but its true! Wots with the 'ack' O_o  
  
------------------  
  
Pip4: O, this is neat. The three are still after them. Yay! that's good. It's a pretty good sotry for being made up on the spot  
  
Pippin da Great: Yep, they don't give up! Thank you! 


	7. Lembas and Ravens

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because if I did…you would know it: the Lord of the Rings would not be written by Tolkien it would have 'Pippin da Great' as the author ^_^  
  
Pippin lay shivering in his iron prison. His ripped and battered trousers offered no protection from the relentless cold of Orthanc. The whip-weals on his bare chest still leaked blood when he moved and the gash across his forehead made his head ache. His wrists were rubbed raw from the rusty manacles and he could see some of the copper coloured metal stuck in the cuts. He slipped in and out of consciousness for a while, undreaming, unthinking, until he had gained enough strength to sit up and look at his environment.  
  
He seemed to be in a bedroom of some kind. An ugly wrought iron four poster bed stood looming in the middle of the room. It was covered in a black blanket which looked somewhat moth-eaten and the drapes were black silk which was fraying around the edges. The only other furniture in the room was a grey stone chest covered in carvings which reminded Pippin painfully of Moria and the fall of Gandalf.  
  
The walls however were far from bare. Torches sprouting green flame, that gave off no heat hung from brackets on every wall. Grotesque tapestries showing scenes of torture and death covered the stone.  
  
A nagging feeling in Pippin's stomach felt awfully familiar and for a while he couldn't place it. Then he remembered. That feeling was hunger. He hadn't eaten or had anything to drink since just after arriving. Over three days ago! That would be a sore trial for anyone, let alone a hobbit! He reached into his pockets and at first found nothing, but after digging deeper, discovered a very crushed piece of lembas, still in its leaf wrapping. He shook off the crumbs into his hand and popped them in his mouth, smiling as the taste brought back peaceful memories of good times in the Shire, Rivendell and Lothlorien. He ate half of what was left, wrapping the rest in the leaf and sliding it back into his pocket.  
  
His stomach had stopped rumbling and some of the pain in his head had subsided. He lay on his back and stared at the bars. Eventually falling back into a dreamless sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas turned his head sharply. He had heard something. A rustle in the trees. A twig snapping. Not natural noises to be heard in a deserted forest. He nocked a feathered arrow into his bow.  
  
"Aragorn. Something is approaching." Legolas whispered "Can you hear it?"  
  
"Yes. It has an ill feel to it. Be on your guard." Aragorn drew his sword and kept walking, his footfalls quiet as an elf's. The only sound to be heard in the gloom was the soft thud of Gimli's heavy dwarf boots upon the leaf covered ground. Another twig snapped. The three hunters raised their weapons.  
  
"Show yourself!" Shouted Aragorn, breaking the tense silence. Behind them, something thudded down from a tree. It was a large, jet black crow with an arrow piercing its chest. The arrow was crudely made, with long black feathers and rough dark wood.  
  
A similar one whistled past Gimli's left ear and stuck itself in the tree behind him.  
  
"We're under attack!" bellowed the dwarf, brandishing his axe. Orcs sprang out of the trees around them, surrounding them. There were twenty at least, no match for three trained fighters.  
  
Gimli hewed two with his first stroke, beheading them both. Aragorn could barely be seen for he moved so fast, his sword flashing in a whirl of metal. Any that dared to challenge him, fell. Legolas hands flew back and forth from his quiver, releasing arrow after arrow into any that came near him.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted in his chest. His breath caught in his throat and he looked down to see one of the black feathered arrows embedded in his chest. The world fell sideways and the ground came up to meet him. His vision was becoming blurry and he could no longer hear the shouts of his comrades and enemies. All was fading, fading into black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: there you go! More Pippin! But I had to add some more of the other three (and I wanted to hurt another character!) the first two reviews were late for the chapter 5 so I have added them.  
  
Honey Dipped Rose: Wow! You are just creating this as you go along? Amazing. Anyway, I really thought your Aragorn was in character. And I am happy to see that they are still hunting for Merry and Pip. Hope to read another chapter soon! So you better get to work ^_^  
  
Pippin da Great: I cant plan stories…they go wrong! You are all slave drivers!  
  
------------------  
  
Stardust48: I went to see RotK TWICE !I went in the afternoon and then I went again at night So that brings my total up to 5 already. I don't think I will be seeing it in theaters anymore though since I was able to download it on my computer. *evil grin* now I get to watch all those angsty hobbity scenes over and over and over again   
  
Pippin da Great: lucky! Ive only seen it twice!  
  
------------------  
  
Lafahaline , i only speak the truth =) ... you are a fabulous writer and i truly envy your talent.as for the chappie. you really wrote this at 2 in the morning? my god, it's better than all the crap i write when i'm actually wide awake. god, i'm sad. well i hope you get the next chapter up soon ... and hopefully it will be more merry and pippin angst ;)  
  
Pippin da Great: thank you! You are definitely my friend now!   
  
-------------------  
  
Star's Dreams: It been hard for me to get to the computer but I get to read a lot of good chapter so there no harm done. Is Merry alive or dead or is Pippin losing it.   
  
Pippin da Great: Merry is Alive and Pippin is not losing it! There you go!  
  
-------------------  
  
Ice Ember: Oh! Poor Pip. I have to admit, I love Pippin torture cuz it makes everything so interesting. hehe. Thanx for goin back to Pip. Update soon(like you have)! ^_^  
  
Pippin da Great: I know what you mean! I love Pippin but torturing him is just so…dar I say fun? ^_^  
  
------------------  
  
Mistoffelees "It was not Gandalf". Darnit! ~whacks Saruman w/ stickses~ I hate you! ~whack~ I loved the "That's our cue Pip!" and the girls smothering a shirtless Pippin. I'm curious, do you have a beta? I would love to be a beta.  
  
Pippin da Great: Put the stickses down and no one gets hurt *gets chased by Mistoffelees with stickses* eeeep! No I don't have a beta, I just write and post, but I might need one soon, when the hols are over (more stress!) I will let you know if I do!  
  
-------------------  
  
Angels, Demons and Plushies: Merry: When I get my hands on Saruman, I'LL KILL HIM!! HOW DARE HE LOCK PIPPIN IN A CAGE LIKE AN ANIMAL!! Adrienne: Merry, it's only a fic. Stop being so... stupid. Merry: STUPID?! I'LL SHOW YOU STUPID! YOU'THE ONE WHO ALLOWS ME TO READ THIS! YOU KNEW I WOULND'T LIKE SEEING MY COUSIN IN TROUBLE YET YOU DON'T CARE! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LET ME READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO ACT 'STUPID' AS YOU CALL IT! NEXT TIME- Adrienne: *shoves a cork in Merry's mouth* Merry: *blink**blink* Pippin: *giggles* Merry: *muffled* Adrienne: Sorry, Mer, can't hear ya. Ya got somethin' in your mouth. Merry: -_-U Adrienne: Anyway, shall we continue? Oh, and this should go under favorites. ^_~ Pippin da Great: OOOH! Im in favourites! Cool! Like ure review! As always! Thank you!  
  
--------------  
  
Icanreadncount: *gasp* Heh, funny flashback there. Great chap. I agree with AD+P, more cliffes!  
  
Pippin da Great: I like flash backs…but I wasn't sure if it fitted…glad u liked it tho! ^_^  
  
----------------  
  
Lissa james: this is a very good fic! My little sand hobbits have been throwing too much dust in my eyes and i spend most of my time sleeping. but there is a slight problem... the chappies are too short! no way near enough hobbitses for me:-p please update soon   
  
Pippin da Great: Thank you! The reason my chappies are short is so I can update quicker. I have posted 7 chapters in little over a week so there isn't really that much less in lotsa little short chappies than there is in one really long one!  
  
----------------  
  
Honey Dipped Rose: hmm ... interesting. just wondering at the end of the 4th chapter saruman was with merry, and now he jumped back to pippin. that was an evil cliffhanger you gave us in the 4th chapter, and i was just curious what happened between saruman and merry. oh, and now poor pip is in a cage? *huggles him*  
  
Pippin da Great: is that a good hmmm or a bad hmmm? You will see in the next chapter…  
  
--------------  
  
XxKTXx : You MUST update soon! Otherwise feel my wrath! *pokes with a stick* MUAHAHAHA   
  
Pippin da Great: ow! No! not the wrath! 


	8. Meeting in Pain

Disclaimer: Usual boring stuff applies.  
  
Pippin awoke to find that the torches on the walls were burning low and gave off very little light. The effects of the lembas had long since worn off and he felt more fatigued and aching than ever.  
  
He was sitting up, slowly as to not reopen the weals, when the door creaked open and Saruman stepped in. Pushing the door closed, he looked over at the cage and gave a wry smile. Seeing the hobbit in such obvious pain obviously pleased him in a sadistic way. He walked slowly over to Pippin, his eyes never leaving the frightened hobbit. As he reached him, Pippin backed away to the other side of the cage, away from the wizard's icy glare. Saruman pulled a silver key out from one of his pockets, and with a quick move, unlocked the cage. The door swung open and Saruman reached in, grabbing Pippin by the arm and hauling him out. The stretch had reopened all his wounds, which began to bleed again, causing Pippin to cry out in pain.  
  
"Stand up." Ordered Saruman, and he smirked as Pippin struggled to get to his feet without causing himself more hurt. "Go over to the chest." commanded the wizard, and Pippin obliged. Saruman crouched in front of Pippin and grabbed his chin. "Do you know what I do to prisoners who refuse to tell me things?" He enquired. Pippin shook his head slightly. "I hurt them." continued Saruman in a whisper. He let go of the hobbits chin and swiftly ran three of his claw-like fingernails down Pippin's cheek, creating three deep scratches. Pippin winced but did not look away. Then, with a force that was unimaginable, Saruman drew back his hand and punched Pippin in the cheek, sending him sprawling a few feet away. An welt of angry red had formed on the hobbit's pale cheek and his lip was split. Shakily, he got to his feet, only to receive another blow.  
  
It was then that three knocks sounded on the door. It creaked open and the two orc guards came in, carrying a small figure. It was thrown on the floor and the two uruks left with a bow. The form on the floor looked up at Saruman and Pippin recognised the familiar face.  
  
"Merry!" He tried to call, but his voice, through cold and lack of water, came out as a small croak.  
  
"Pip? Merry looked at him and his eyes widened. "Pip!" He got up and started towards his cousin, but a large bony hand stopped him.  
  
"Not so fast halfling. This will be no happy reunion."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN:I know this was a short chapter, sorry, but I want to get to Merry's point of view to see what he feels about how Pip looks (if you get what I mean!) I am listening to the bit in the ROTK soundtrack where Pippin rides off with Gandalf *sniffs* awwww ^_^  
  
Silver: whoa whoa whoa Bud. whats this? You like... stopped there? NOW pippins in a new place and we're left wondering whats going on in this new place! obviously i just jumped into this story today so this is the first cliffhanger i've faced ^_^)  
  
Pippin da Great: Hehehe you will get used to my evil cliff hangers…there will be one in nearly every chapter!  
  
--------------  
  
Ice Ember: Aw, poor Legolas! He's my second fav (which I also like to torture hehe) ^_^ Update soon plz! Pippin da Great: This is a well known fact to the people that know me…I HATE Legolas (and orli) but I am trying to keep my hate down in this fic *struggles* oh what the hell…DIE LEGGY! (The only time I like him is in 'Recaptured')  
  
--------------  
  
K-S fan: This is pretty good. I love Pippin angst, and when you throw in Merry angst, well, that's all the better. The stuff with Aragorn and the others seems a little off to me (I can't see them retreating from orcs until all three of them were dead, but it doesn't hurt the story. Anyway, poor Pippin! You're not going to have the orcs...rape him, are you? And Legolas will be alright, yes?   
  
Pippin da Great: I get you about the Aragorn stuff…if I didn't make them retreat then M + P would have had to be rescued early. And NOOOOOOOOOOOO. I don't do rape or slash. Ever. There you go! And I don't know about Legolas…  
  
-------------- star's dreams: I'm so worry about going to happen next. Great story you got here. And great cliffy.  
  
Pippin da Great: so you should be *laughs evilly* im glad you like my cliffies! ^_^  
  
--------------   
  
Fantasy101: This was another great few chapters! Sorry I haven't reviewd in a while it's because...wel because I's lazy^_~ But Your story is great and I can't wait to read more so please update soon^_^  
  
Pippin da Great: LOL. I update as much as I can!  
  
--------------  
  
Pip4: Alright! They haven't broken Pippin's spirit yet. And they won't!! Ya hear that Saruman! My Pip's not going down without a fight!! You're not gonna kill Legolas are you? Please don't kill him. That was a cool chapter. Please keep writing it, it's great.  
  
Pippin da Great: Pippin is stronger than anyone knows (apart from me…the wonderful author! Lol ^_^) I might kill Legolas…might not…  
  
--------------  
  
Icanreadncount: I'm not really in a good state to write a review in, since I've been listening to South Park sound clips all day (heh heh). But I loved the chapter! *gasp* (yeah, that one came a little late) LEGOLAS! NO! Pippin da Great: glad u loved it and LEGOLAS!YES!  
  
--------------  
  
StarDust48:Yummy! More hobbit angst! Arg! Not another one of your carefully planned and evil cliffhangers! ^_^ Seriously though, you are great at those things. However, I am just a bit curious what is up with Merry .. hopefully next chapter we'll find out ...*wink wink, hint hint*  
  
Pippin da Great: Yes! Yummy! ^_^ here is the chappie. Carefully planned? I never plan anything! Far too boring!  
  
--------------  
  
Lafahaline : ahh! forgive me please! these past two reviews of mine have been so late. i really loved the memory pip had of better times with his fav cousin, nice little touch there ^_^ now get back here and update! =)  
  
Pippin da Great: I am back here updating! Glad u liked da memory!  
  
--------------  
  
Honey Dipped Rose : oh no, that was a good hm. good chapter! legolas was always an interesting character to me when i read the books. however, now with the release of the movies, i can't help but say i am a little tired of him. which is no fault of orlando's, but his rabid fan girls.  
  
Pippin da Great: ooh! that's good! ^_^ I agree about the rabid fan girls…I have many friends who are obsessed. I have a thing about elves…they annoy me…im more of a hobbit person! Apart from Frodo…and Sam…ok maybe im just a Merry and Pippin person! --------------  
  
Angels, Demons, and Plushies: Adrienne: Can't let Legolas plushie read... Legolas: I'VE BEEN INJURED?! NOO!! Merry: Hehehehe, sucker. Legolas: Quiet, you little... hobbit! Merry: I know what I am. You don't need to point it out to me. Legolas: -_-U Adrienne: Leggy angst. *LOL* Nice. Haven't read Leggy angst in a year. No lie. Pippin: Yeah, you've been too busy with Pippin angst. Adrienne: Actually, I was on other subjects. Sadly, Lord of the Rings lost my attention for a while. When Pippin and Merry became my new favorites (next to Aragorn and Arwen), I had to look for their angst. Pippin: BIG angst fan. Adrienne: It's what I write best. *LOL* Merry: Where am I? Adrienne: Not here. Merry: I KNEW that... You're no help. Adrienne: ^_^ Merry: I dun like you... Adrienne: So, do I make you laugh when you read these things? I tend to get most authors giggling. Pippin da Great: yep u do make me laugh! Always look forward to your reviews! How could LOTR lose ure attention 0.0????????? Traitor! 


	9. Shock and Confusion

Disclaimer: ^_-  
  
AN: I am sooo sorry that I haven't been able to update for a while! I wasn't able to get to the computer! Anyhoo…here you go! And Happy New Year!  
  
Merry couldn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be Pip. Not his dear Pip. His heart felt torn as he looked at the small shivering body. Deep whip weals criss-crossed his bare chest and a large gash across his forehead trickled blood down the side of his bleeding face. One of his beautiful green eyes was half closed and was bordered with a black bruise, while his lip was split and a drop of blood was making its way down his chin.  
  
Merry wanted, more than anything, to run over to him. To hold the small form in his arms and tell him that it would be all right. A large bony hand stopped him.  
  
"This will be no happy reunion." Merry looked up into the solemn face of Saruman pleadingly, but a malicious half smile formed on the wizard's lips and he pushed Merry back. Turning to Pippin he said "Get up." Pippin obeyed. "Come here." Pippin obeyed.  
  
Merry could see Pippin trembling as he stepped slowly towards them, wincing with every step. The wounds on his chest were leaking blood and as he walked, drops of it slid down and onto the floor leaving scarlet trails. The hobbit halted about a foot away from them and stared warily at the wizard, occasionally stealing a glance at Merry, who gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
Suddenly, Saruman grabbed them both by the wrists. Unfortunately for Merry it was his right one and as soon as it was touched, he howled in pain. But the iron grip of Saruman was relentless and Merry sank to the floor in agony.  
  
"Merry! Leave him alone!" Croaked Pippin "Don't touch hi-" he began again, but was backhanded fiercely before he could finish. Saruman whistled sharply and the two uruk guards lumbered in.  
  
"Yes milord?" grunted Gaflag  
  
"Take these two down to the dungeons. Separately. And bind them." Sneered Saruman.  
  
"As you command milord." said Lazmig and with no hesitation he seized Merry up from the floor and grabbed his wrists. Despite Merry's cries of protest his wrists were bound tightly with rough cord, as were his legs and ankles, and he was picked up and slung over Lazmig's shoulder.  
  
He was taken down the winding corridors again, passing no-one, seeing only grey and black stone. After what seemed like hours he was thrown into a cell and locked in the dark once again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas' eyes flew open. Where was he? What had happened? He tried to move but a stabbing pain in his upper torso forced him to lie still. His eyes swivelled around as he took in what he could see of his surroundings. It was dark, that much he could figure out, but his keen sight allowed him to see through the murky gloom. He could see a ceiling, and walls. A room? Why was he in a room? It smelled damp, a musty, mildew smell that invaded his nostrils and made him shudder.  
  
He tilted his head up slightly and saw that there was a cloth wound round his chest and he was lying on a table of some sort.  
  
Then it all came back to him. He had been hit by an arrow, the orc attack. He looked back at his chest. No arrow. It must have been taken out, he thought. But by who? The questions churned around in his head, unanswered.  
  
When he tried to move again he ignored the pain but found a new barrier. Ropes. Thick rough ropes around his waist, legs, wrists and ankles bound him to the table. He struggles fruitlessly against them but it was no use. Trapped. By whom he did not know, but being trapped, bound like an animal frustrated him and he let out a small cry into the darkness.  
  
He lay still again, listening carefully for any sounds that might give him clues to his whereabouts. Nothing, just dripping water. Then he heard something. Small sobs.  
  
He strained to hear more, to work out where they were coming from. Not in the room where he was. Next door? Through the walls.  
  
He called out to them.  
  
"Hello? Can you hear me?" He called. The sobs halted.  
  
A small voice called back.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: sorry for you having to wait so long but I couldn't get to the computer! I have lots more in store for our young halflings……more lovely angst….heeheehee fun! Ow! This has nothing to do with the story but I was just trying to put my hair up an a ponytail and the band snapped and it hit my face and I have a long mark down my cheek and it stiiiiings! Ok shutting up…  
  
Luthien Tinuviel the 2nd: Love this story, cuz of course i love merry and pippin. Who can't? But...i must admit i'm a huge legolas fan as well. tho i love angst stories, no matter what characters they have. This one is good, even if you don't like leggy...or orli...and i'll keep reading! Update soon!  
  
Pippin da Great: ooooh a new reviewer! Welcome! Sorry I couldn't update sooner!  
  
----------------  
  
StarDust48: Angels, Demons, and Plushies I look forward to reading your reviews each chapter too. Now, I'm a bit worried ... what does that evil wizard want to do to our precious little hobbits now?  
  
Pippin da Great: I love those reviews! Oooh I have a lot of evil things that ol' Sarry is gonna do!  
  
----------------  
  
Lafahaline: Ahh ... Mer and Pip are back together. ^_^ *Huggles* them both. However, I can't help but think that there is so more unfortunate happenings in their future.  
  
Pippin da Great: You think right!  
  
----------------  
  
Lady Lanet: Merry: WE JUST GOT BACK TOGTHER AND NOW SARUMAN'S GOING TO HURT US! Both: NO! Pippin: *Big tears in eyes.* Merry: *Gigantic tears in eyes.* Me: Aw... C'mere you two. *gives them a hug.* Me: GO KILL SARUMAN! Merry & Pippin: YEAH! Me: This is a good story!  
  
Pippin da Great: ahh another scripty review! And another new reviewer! Welcome!  
  
----------------  
  
Ice Ember: Aww the poor hobbits. At least they know that they are each alive. Plz don't kill Legolas, but I guess it's okay if you do. ^__^  
  
Pippin da Great: I don't know what to do with Legolas but he is alive…at the moment!  
  
----------------  
  
Pip4: Dude!! You can't just stop it there!! I wanna know what happens. PLease update it soon. It was a pretty good cliffhanger though.  
  
Pippin da Great: im glad you like my evil cliffies…maybe that will be my claim to fame…evil cliffhangers…hmmmmm  
  
----------------  
  
Icanreadncount: Great chap, and yet another of your great cliffs! Speaking of which, my friend's cousin, Chris, fell of a cliff at a church retreat and... there was much damage. Many casts, and his ear was ripped off (they doctors sewed it back on) Heh. Hey, I dind't gasp! *gasp* Yay!   
  
Pippin da Great: Ow! That has gotta hurt! I am so glad u like my cliffies!  
  
----------------  
  
Fantasy101: *Hug's Merry and Pip* Poor little Hobbits! You can't leave it there! Please update soon^_~  
  
Pippin da Great: sorry about not updating soon, they are going to need a lot of hugs!  
  
----------------   
  
XxKTxX: The next chapter's gonna be a sad one I can feel it... *prepares self*  
  
Pippin da Great: was that sad??? I don't know!  
  
----------------  
  
Reasonably Crazy: This is so good! Well, not 'good,' it's evil really, beating up MY Pippin, shooting Leggy in the chest...Since I hate this, of course I want you to write more. PLEASE? *Glare* *Realizes glare isn't working* *Puppy face* Please? *Realizing puppy face isn't working* *goes off and sulks*   
  
Pippin da Great: oh I like ure name! Welcome! Hehehehehe! I like ure style…he is my Pippin…not ures! *fights over Pippin* *tears him in half* aaaaah!  
  
----------------  
  
Angels, Demons and Plushies:   
  
Pippin: She loves me la la la la la. Merry: She loves me too! Pippin: We are loved! Adrienne: ^_^ Which is rare, considering I dun like many people. Merry: And what would the 'Merry-and-Pippin-fangirl' do if she was in this fic? Adrienne: *sharpens axe* Murder Saruman. Merry: ^_^ Pippin: 0.0 But murdering is bad! Adrienne: Pippin, you're telling that to a person who loves gore movies and watches graphic war violence before she goes to bed at night. Pippin: ^_^U Oh yeah. I forgot. Adrienne: You're so silly. Now, if Saruman hurts Merry and Pippin TOO badly, I will murder him AND my plushie. Saruman: 0.0 Adrienne: *oils chainsaw* Let's hope a happy ending comes along for Adrienne or she will be forced to kill. And we dun want that. Merry: No we don't! *hugs Adrienne* We want a happy Adrienne because an angry Adrienne only results pain and suffering and a little death. Adrienne: Mer's learned so well. ^_^  
  
Pippin da Great: You are evil doing such funny reviews which make me pet the whole thing in!  
  
----------------   
  
Lady Ithiell: Wow, you update fast! I missed 4, FOUR chapters! anyway...Have I already told you that I love this story? If I haven't: I LOVE THIS STORY! I have an idea for a sequel to this (I dread the end of this story): Minas Tirith, Denethor (I HATE HIM), Pippin, do I have to say more? Oh, yes: Faramir trying to help Pip (I would be wishless happy)  
  
Pippin da Great: that is a really good idea…I might just follow up on that! Thank you!  
  
----------------  
  
Star's dreams: Why do we hurt the one we love in are stories? Also you are the firstperson I know who don't like the elf. Well Pippin knows about Merry but what will the evil wizard do now? Oh so many question and I have to wait for the answers.  
  
Pippin da Great: Yes, you will have to wait precious….*slinks off*  
  
----------------  
  
Honey Dipped Rose: *woot* merry's finally back in the picture! however, his present situation isn't all that great. are you able to download the movie on your computer? or are you not willing to do that? i just got through watching that merry and pippin seperation scene before i read this chapter we all LOVE the angst!  
  
Pippin da Great: I loved your ver long review and I am sad that I couldn't have put all of it in. There are not many anti-leggy people such as us are there? Where did you download it from????? Coz I would love to download it! 


	10. Whispers in the walls

Pippin was flung roughly into a damp cell. He hit the floor hard and only had enough time to roll out of the way of the door before it was closed and he was thrown into darkness. He started to shiver violently. The cold down there was even more intense than in the chamber and he could see his breath coming out in a cloud.  
  
He rubbed his hands up and down his arms in an attempt to dispel the goose-bumps that had popped up on them. For what seemed like the thousandth time he began to cry. Huge, wracking sobs escaped him as he let out all the turmoil and grief he was feeling. He fell sideways with a thud, knocking his head against the stone. Stars erupted in front of his eyes and his head throbbed but he hardly noticed it.  
  
He lay there in the dark until all his tears were spent, and only soft wails of despair emitted from his lips. Staring into the impenetrable gloom he wondered what had become of the others. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas had more important things to be worrying about, they wouldn't bother with two young hobbits, not with Frodo and the Ring. The fate of the world was more important than the fate of Merry and him. Frodo! He hoped with all his heart that his dear friend would not, or had not, come to the same doom that had befallen him.  
  
Suddenly a soft voice pierced his thoughts and his spirits rose, for he recognised it at once.  
  
"Hello? Can you hear me?"  
  
His soft sobs halted.  
  
"Legolas?" He called back in a small voice, then louder "Legolas!"  
  
"Peregrin? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes! Legolas! How…why are you here? I don't understand." Pippin answered.  
  
"Oh thank the Valar you are alive! Are you much hurt young one?" He heard Legolas ask.  
  
"Yes…well…no…but Merry is somewhere else. I don't know where, I think he was taken to another cell. Why are you here Legolas? Where is Aragorn? Gimli?"  
  
"I was hit by an arrow and fell unconscious and woke up to find myself here. Where Aragorn and the Dwarf are, I do not know but I hope they too have not been captured. I was hoping…." Legolas paused mid-sentence for he could hear a noise coming from the other side of his cell. A voice.  
  
"I someone there? Hello?" it cried. Legolas recalled the voice from the back of his memory. Meriadoc!  
  
"Merry! Merry! It is so good to hear your voice!  
  
"Legolas! I heard the guards talking! They are going to take Pip somewhere!"  
  
"Pippin in in the cell on the other side of me, and he-" The elf was stopped in mid-sentence by the sound of a door opening. He heard Pippin's shout of alarm as the Hobbit was picked up and then the door was slammed and all was silent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: my computer finally works and I have just finished putting everything back on there! Sorry about the short chapter but I have some good ideas for the next one….better get writing!  
  
Luthien Tinuviel the 2nd: OOh i love it! Poor Merry and Pip...and Leggy! Gotta love Leggy he's just so awesome. lol great chappie can't wait for the next one!   
  
Pippin da Great: I love getting 'poor Merry and Pip's' they mean I'm doing my job properly!  
  
-------------------  
  
Ice Ember: Well Legolas is alive then...for now. ^_^ Poor, poor hobbits. Update soon plz! ^_^  
  
Pippin da Great: sorry I couldn't fulfil your last request but it's up now and the next one is on its way! Aya! Another 'poor hobbit' ^_^  
  
------------------- star's dreams: And yet you leave me with more. Well that what a good writer do. Make you wonder what next to come. Well till next time.  
  
Pippin da Great: OoOoOoOoOh! You think im a good writer? Thank you!  
  
-------------------  
  
Lady Lanet: Saruman... BURN! Merry: BURN! Both: RAR! DIE! Me: Good boys. Pippin: BURN/DIE/SUFFER SARUMAN! Me: KILL!  
  
Pippin da Great: hehehe, maybe I will make ol' Sarry suffer in the end….but not yet!  
  
-------------------  
  
Fantasy101: My POOR POOR POOR POOR HObit's! an Legolas! Oh! You have to update soon  
  
Pippin da Great: Yay! More 'poor hobbits' yay!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------  
  
Angels, Demons and Plushies: Adrienne: Mwahahahahaha, Legolas angst. Legolas: *sarcastically* Yay... what's next? Me dying? Perfect. Adrienne: PIPPI ANGSTY GOODNESS!! Pippin: 0.0 You LIKE seeing me in peril?! Adrienne: Yep! ^_^ Pippin: WAA!! Adrienne: Dun cry, Pippi. You and Merry make such CUTE victims! Merry: Yeah, which is why you're so fascinated with Merry and Pippin angst? Adrienne: Exactly! Now, angsty goodness is fun and all, but I NEED at least ONE thing good to happen in the end. I dun care if it's Frodo destroying the ring and that's all, but just ONE happy thing. Oh, and write more hobbit angst. Merry: There's just somethings I hate about you. Adrienne: So... do I care? Pippin: I don't hate her! *hugs Adrienne* There's just some things she can lay off of. Adrienne: Example? Pippin: How much you like death, blood, gore, angst, and Shelob.  
  
Pippin da Great: I looooove your reviews! They make me laugh! I had to cut out most of this one though L  
  
----------------------  
  
FrodoBaggins87: this is great! I love it! hope you remember your story that you were writing soon. I wonder what happened to Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
Pippin da Great: well keep wondering…they aren't coming for another few chapters! -------------------  
  
Happy-little-hobbit: AW! i love it! mer and pic rock! :) umm, update soon plz! im goin to check every day! :) :) :)  
  
Pippin da Great: glad you like it!  
  
-------------------  
  
Icanreadncount: *gasp* Aw, poor hobbits! Okay, I don't like Legolas all that much, but he's okay. Hey, Luthien...blah blah blah stole my review ending! Update soon!   
  
Pippin da Great: yay! I love all these 'poor hobbits!' and I don't like Legolas that much either!  
  
-------------------  
  
Lafhaline |*|Yeah! You updated! I was beginning to get worried there, I was being spoiled with new updates everyday.|*|  
  
Pippin da Great: you had to wait even longer for this one! I am not on holiday any more and have lots to do so you will have to wait a wee bit longer…but not as long as this chapter took to get up!  
  
-------------------  
  
Lady Ithiliell: You don't like the elf? Such a pity! There're so many really good evil Legolas-Angst-stories! On the other hand you might like a few of them...*grins evilly* anyway...Great chapter! I hope you'll update soon!  
  
Pippin da Great: Im sure I would like a few of them *grins even more evilly*  
  
------------------- Honey Dipped Rose: |*|Anyway now for the story, well you did it again. Another cliffhanger! I hope your busy writing the next chapter right now!   
  
Pippin da Great: Sorry I couldn't put your novel of a review on here! And I am busy writing the next one this time!  
  
-------------------  
  
ElagantArrow64: YES! Legolas is not dead! M& P; DARN!! Me: WHAT WAS THAT!? Merry; Nothing... Me: I always wondered what would of happened if Merry nad Pippin were captured.. Pippin: Her story on that is trapped deep inside her mental head. Me: -_- dont.. make... me . hurt you!  
  
Pippin da Great: Im still toying with whether Leggie will die or not….I could put him on a string and let my cat play with him…..^_^ 


	11. The White Hand

Pippin gave a shout as he was lifted into the air by large, strong arms. He was carried for a short distance down grey tunnels leading deeper underground. At last they came to a large cavern. A wave of heat hit him hard as open furnaces roared around him and the sound of hammer upon metal resounded in his ears, making his aching head spin.  
  
Many orcs stopped working to look at the unusual sight. A human child, it seemed, bound and bruised, slung over the shoulder of one of their fellow beasts. Numerous men had been led down there after Saruman had finished with them so the orcs could have fun with them.  
  
"Eh Laz, what is it?" Called one.  
  
"What's you wantin' wiv' it? Did Sharkey send it down ere?" A second questioned, licking his lips.  
  
"It's an 'alfling. Saruman wants it for summin', sent it down to teach it a lesson!" Lazmig replied. He threw Pippin roughly to the floor.  
  
"Looks like you already had a good go at it yourself!" Yelled the first orc.  
  
"Yeah, Sharkey wasn't too pleased wiv' us, was 'ee Gaf!" Said Lazmig roughly." Oi! Gaflag! I need you here to hold the runt."  
  
"Right." The shorter uruk gave a malicious smile and picked Pippin up by the tops of his arms. He struggled slightly, but fell still after a sharp shaking rattled his brains.  
  
What he saw next made his blood run cold. Lazmig had been turned to one of the furnaces with his back to them, but turning round, Pippin saw that in his right hand he held a branding iron.   
  
The hand shaped metal glowed white with heat and gave off sparks as the large Uruk advanced on Pippin, who was frozen with fear. He could feel the heat radiating off the white hot metal as it was brought closer to his trembling body. Befor he could cry out, it was thrust viciously at his chest.  
  
Pippin had never felt such pain. It seemed that all of the aches in his body has disappeared, only to focus their attention to the burning on his torso. The orc had strategically chosen a spot where three whip-weals crossed so the pain was heightened. It felt as though his skin was being ripped from his bones with red hot knives. He let out a loud scream which received many jeering shouts in return from the various orcs who had stopped work to look at the show.  
  
He couldn't breath. His very heart was caught in his throat as he struggled to take in air. As the smell of his own burning flesh reached his nose, he dry retched, having nothing in his stomach to vomit.  
  
As the pressure of the iron was released from his chest, black dots appeared in front of his eyes. Before all faded to blackness he looked down to see that he had been branded with the white hand of Saruman.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: not really a cliffy this time, but a strange ending! ^_^  
  
Reasonably crazy: What? No! You fiend! You fiend! You fiendish fiend! You fiendish fiend that does fiendish fiendy things at fiendish fiendy times! *glare*What kind of cruel thing are you! You and your evil fiendish cliffhangers! And now look! You've made my dad think I'm a nut because I'm shouting at the computer. *sniffle* *sob* update! please? *chin quiver* *Glare* I'll set my baby Ringwraith on you. And yes, I DO have a baby Ringwraith. Update. Now. Baby Ringwraith: SCRECH!   
  
Pippin da Great: Wow! you have a baby Ringwraith? Aaaaaah! I updated!  
  
--------------------------  
  
Lady Ithiliell aka Luna Malfoy: Ah! No! Pippin! *just sobbing yet* Where are they going to take him? *crying now* If they're going to hurt him again...I will like the next chapter even more than the other ones *grins evilly* Pip: Wha...?!? Me: Oh please...You should know by now that we love it when you're hurt. Pip *with tears in his eyes*: Bu..But...why? Me: Um, well, because we can feel sorry for you and...um...oh I don't know! Go bother   
  
someone else!  
  
Pippin da Great: then you liked this chapter :)  
  
----------------------  
  
Angels, Demons, and Plushies 2004-01-23 10 Signed Adrienne: WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU MEAN ALL WENT QUIET?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! Pippin & Merry: X_X Adrienne: Oh... sorry, guys. Legolas: Why does a Merry and Pippin fan have to go along with all the Legolas-pain-lovers? Adrienne: Because you're just so FUN to torture! ^_^ Legolas: ... Pippin: Hey, at least YOU can take a break! Whenever Merry and me are in a story, WE'RE ALWAYS GETTING HURT! Adrienne: And hurt hobbits in bondage are so... *drools* Merry: *switches the off button on Adrienne's head* Adrienne: *falls on her face* Pippin: -_-U Well... what a cliffe... Merry: IF YOU KILL MY COUSIN, I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS, YOU'LL CHOKE! Legolas: You're lucky Adrienne's off, or else she'd kick your ass for saying that. Merry: I know. ^_^ But I LIKE that phrase! Legolas: -_-U Oh God, insanity problem...  
  
Pippin da Great: I could put the whole of this review in because i had so few...*cries* oh well! at least some people appreciate me! Dont worry Merry, i wont kill your cousin...i might kill you instead....^_^ 


	12. Reunited in Realisation

Disclaimer: I cant be bothered to write one!  
  
"NO!" Pippin awoke with a sharp cry. Ignoring the searing pain in his stomach and chest he sat up. He was breathing hard and droplets of sweat were gathering on his forehead. He lifted his hand up to brush them away and he let it linger on his cheek. Then he noticed. He was no longer bound. He looked at his surroundings. Dark, but that was no change, at least there was no fire.   
  
Fire. Burning. He drew a shuddering breath and slowly bent his head downwards, eyes closed.  
  
He sat there for a while, collecting his thoughts and courage, until at last he reluctantly let his eyes open.  
  
The mark the orcs had inflicted on him was neither blackened nor stained with blood as he had expected. It was a perfect startling white which stood out starkly against his skin. He looked away quickly, not wanting to see more. Not wanting to accept that he was Saruman's.  
  
He hated being trapped. Kept under lock and key, like a wild beast. He longed to be free, to be back in the Shire with the green grass, the rippling brooks, the soft summer evenings. Even the relentless teasing of his three sisters would be welcome! He had always wanted to go on an adventure. Bilbo's stories had always captured his heart and he had longed to go to far off places and battle a dragon! It was ironic that his adventure had led him here.  
  
Pippin let out a sigh. He wanted a warm bed, wholesome food and a mug of good, brown ale. Then he remembered the wafer of lembas left in his pocket. He reached in and found the battered crumbs. Scooping them into his hand he ate what was left, crumb by crumb, not wasting any for there was none to spare.  
  
Just as he finished the door banged open and something was thrown in. A small bundle wearing a yellow waistcoat...  
  
"Merry!" Pippin cried "Merry!" The small form turned over and called blearily back.  
  
"Pippin? Pip!" He scampered over and they embraced each other, tears flowing freely down their cheeks. When they parted, Merry looked Pippin up and down and took in with a horrified expression his numerous cuts and bruises. "Oh, Pip. What have they done to you? You poor Took! Here." He pulled off his battered waistcoat and handed it to his younger cousin. "Its not much, but its warmer that stone to the skin." Just then he noticed the burn on Pippin's chest and his eyes widened. He drew a sharp breath and looked Pippin in the eye. Pippin looked away quickly. "Saruman doesn't own you Pip. Know that. Just because he gave you that..." Merry trailed off. He reached up his hand and lightly took Pippin by the chin, turning his face towards him. He saw Pippins face contorted with grief.  
  
"Merry. What can we do? There's little chance of us ever getting out of this horrible place. Even if we do life won't be the same. I don't know if I can live with...this. These memories." Pippin sobbed.  
  
"Me either Pip. Me either." Merry whispered and seeing the look on Pippin's face he felt his own eyes filling with tears. Then, leaning on each other they fell asleep against the stone wall.  
  
Their sleep was dreamless but it was not long lived. A terrible shriek ran through the fortress followed by a shout.  
  
"Elf! Think you can outsmart me!" Another scream was heard and the hobbits looked at each other, their faces saying what their lips could not.  
  
Legolas...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: hehehehe! more hobbit angst!  
  
Reasonably crazy: BRIGHT lil' ray of sunshine, aren't you? And you're still a fiend. My not physically possible yet somehow still existant baby Ringwraith thinks so too. Baby Ringwraith: SCRECH! (It can't do the full, drawn-out screech thingy yet.) you must update you must update you must update you must update... Or my Baby Ringwraith will bite you. Rar. Baby Ringwraith: SCRECH!  
  
Pippin da Great: aaaah! Baby Ringwraith! Here you are....the update....keep that thing away from me!  
  
--------------  
  
Mortal Elf: Hi Pip this is Becky! I have my own log-in! I haven't read your story yet.I wanted my name to be Elf Queen but it was already taken. So was oliphaunt and mumakil! See ya  
  
Pippin da Great: I do not know this person....ok maybe i do! And she doesnt want to read this story....doesnt like angst and torture. Tut tut tut...  
  
--------------  
  
anon: Wonderful. Simply wonderful, but please dont kill off Merry, that would too sad! Please update soon!  
  
Pippin da Great: Ooooh! i probably wont kill off Merry...that was just to build tension....but then again!  
  
--------------  
  
Angels, Demons and Plushies: Adrienne: Branded?! What the hell does that mean?! You know, you're lucky I don't know where you live. *jumps at the computer*  
  
Merry Plushie: ADRIENNE, PIPPIN, BONDAGE, LEATHER!!  
  
Adrienne: *falls to the ground, drooling*  
  
Pippin Plushie: -_-U Why, only me?  
  
Merry: What? Adrienne likes you more than me.  
  
Pippin: Now that's a lie and you know it!  
  
Merry: *shurgs*  
  
Sam: Yikes, how depressing. Frodo: Supensful is more I like it. People never want to give us poor hobbits a break, huh?  
  
Rosie: Oh, Merry, read the author's reply.  
  
Merry: What? *reads* WHAT?! KILL ME?! WHY?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?! IS IT BECAUSE I'M SO MUCH FUN TO TORTURE?! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?! WOULD YOU LIKE SEEING MY POOR COUSIN IN TORTURE?! WHO THE F*** DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!  
  
Hobbit Plushies: 0.0  
  
Merry: *is breathing very hard and then, he passes out*  
  
Hobbit Plushies: -_-U  
  
Pippin: I wanna know what happens to Merry! *starts crying*  
  
Pippin da Great: Yey! i looooove your reviews...you keep reviewing, and i will keep writing! And Merry....yes i do like seeing your poor cousin AND you in torture! :)  
  
--------------  
  
Lady Ithiliell aka Luna Malfoy: Great chapter! I really liked it! Me: Wow, Reasonably crazy, you have a Baby Ringwraith! How Cute! Reasonably crazy and Baby Ringwraith: *glare* Me: Um, did I say cute? Hehehe *nervous laugher* I meant...um...scary! Really! Um... Pippin, Save me! *runs* Please hurry with the update, so the two are occupied! Pleaase! *RC and BR catch up* Ah! *runs*  
  
Pippin da Great: Glad you liked the chapter! Run faster! They're right behind you!  
  
--------------  
  
star's dreams: What do this mean? Do this mean that cold hearted most hated wizard claim Pippin as his. Bo to him and his evil ways bo and a lot of other bad stuff.  
  
Pippin da Great: It could just mean that....poor Pippin! Oh well!  
  
--------------  
  
Pip4: No no no no no! Poor Pip :( *Runs in and higs Pippin then hits Saruman with a big metal stick* Take that and that and this!! On another note, it's cool that they got to talk to Legolas a little bit.  
  
Pippin da Great: Yay! i got another 'poor Pip!' yay! Saruman: ow -_-  
  
--------------  
  
Honey Dipped Rose:  
  
|&|I have to admit though, I kinda wandered away from LotR fanfic. You see, I've gotten into a new fandom now . just letting you know that I am still here and loving it!|&|  
  
Pippin da Great: Wandered away from LOTR fanfic?!?!?! Traitor! Glad you are still here and lovin' it! 


	13. Paths of Pain

Legolas had managed to loosen the bonds around his torso with a small knife he kept in his pocket. With every move he made and excruciating pain dances acoss his chest, but it was worth it. He relaxed for a while. his mind wandering on the edge of the dream world.  
  
The grass was springy underfoot. Birds whistled and cawed in the trees that stood erect around him. Tall trees. Wild trees. He strolled into a glade, through which a clear stream ran. The water burbled tunefully over the worn pebbles that littered the river bed. It seemed that it was not water that flowed, but liquid sunshine, its bright rays piercing the darkness of the trees. He roamed from the glade into the surrounding trees until he came upon a form slumped delicately across a fallen tree. He looked closer, and saw that the being was him. Blood flowed from a wound on its chest and its face was deathly pale, taking an almost blue tinge as life left him and death ran to take his next unfortunate victim. Legolas reached out his hand to touch the wound on his counterpart's chest and, with the skill of a healer, began to melt his mind around the pain. He unknit the tension around the lesion and began to weave the strands of life to form a barrier over the pain and the effects of the blood loss. As he did this, he felt the weight of his own pain lessen considerably and took a deep breath, slipping back into consciousness once more.  
  
The darkness of his cell was sharp contrast to the brightness of the woods but his elf eyes adjusted to the gloom quickly. His ears caught the sound of harsh voices approaching. After a while he heard the rattle of many keys and the click of a lock as they were inserted into the keyhole of his cell door. It swung open, hitting the wall behind it with a thud and a small rabble of orcs sauntered in. They made their way to the table and surrounded it jeering.  
  
"Elf!" sneered one, and spat on the floor beside him.  
  
"hurry up! Get him to the master quickly! You know what happens when old Sharkey is kept waiting!" Said another. A shudder ran round the company as they recalled the rumours and missing comrades.  
  
Legolas was untied swiftly and dragged by his arms down many dark corridors. This put pressure on his wound, which reopened, severing the barrier the elf had created around it. Pain flooded the area, and Legolas nearly passed out with the shock. Blood started seeping through his thin bandage, which one of the Uruks walking near him noticed.  
  
"Aw, look! Elfie here's bleeding!" He mocked. "Think I should rub the pain away lads?" He asked rhetorically. Pulling his great arm back he looked at his fellow guards and brought it crashing onto the elf's wound. Legolas blacked out.  
  
He woke up in a lighter room. It was round with grey walls and a flagstone floor. He tried to lift his arms, only to find them shackled to the wall with iron manacles. He pulled on them fruitlessly before casting his eyes downwards and trying to ignore the throbbing, burning pain that was his chest. He studied the unusual pattern he sat on. Many lines criss-crossed irregularly with blotches of dark splattered randomly. Blood. Whips. The fate of those who had previously been in his place became clear.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and in all his glory, stood Saruman.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: For some reason it has taken me ages to put this up! I think i forgot about it! anyway..here you go! Oh, and if you have any ideas at all for this fic, email me (my addy is on my author page thing)  
  
pippinshobbitchick: Oh hey i started to read this and have been reading it for a while now but i can never review! but now i can so i will and you should be very happy with it. I LOVE YOUR STORY! its soo good and it has alot of twists and turns *ducks so as not to be hit by big suprise!* see man even in a review you have no idea what to expect!! oh i feel so bad for pippin he so brave!! i love pippin!   
  
Pippin da Great: Glad you like it ^_^ *gets hit by big surprise* ow! that hurt!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Katherine Took: OH MY GOD! You can't stop now! What's gonna happen to Legolas! PLEASE Update soon... for the good of all hobbit lovers out there... anywho. GREAT JOB!!  
  
Pippin da Great: I'll try not to stop...try! As i said...i really am writing this as i go along! All i know is the Saruman will not kill Pippin, because he needs to go to Minas Tirith for some more angstyness!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Camellia Gamgee-Took: Oh, this is getting good! Please update soon - I'd like to see where this is going!  
  
Pippin da Great: Updating as fast as i can :)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Reasonably Crazy: I was wong. You're NOT a bright lil' ray of sunshine- I think there's some daisies in there too. Yup, sunshine on daisies, that's you.  
  
Baby Ringwraith: *approving* SCRECH! Thanks for the update! We are sated... for now... Baby Ringwraith: *Growl* But you must update again! Again I say! MUAHAHAHAHA!! For if you do not I will become sad. As for my Baby Ringwraith... let's just say I fear for my couch cushions. At least, I would if I still had a couch. Baby Ringwraith: Screch? Oh, and by the looks of it, you're more eager to kill off Pippin, considering what you've put him through- though also I think the worst torture for Merry is watching them put his cousin through all this. Muahahaha- ahem. update... Baby Ringwraith: SCRECH!  
  
Pippin da Great: Pippin wont die! Merry and/or Legolas might, but not Pippin...yet! ^_^ And i agree with the worst torture for merry is watching them put his cousin through this!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Pyrogoeth: *dances* *dances* *dances* Suko: er.. she is addicted to DDR well I'm sure she means to say update soon! heh.. o.0   
  
Pippin da Great: ooooookkkkkk.....O.o ^_^  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Lady Ithiliell aka Luna Malfoy: Ahh! No, please, I know you don't like the elf, but please don't let him die! At least not YET! Legolas: See? She doesn't want to see me in pain! me: Did I say that? Legolas:... me: anyway...Great chapter and I still think that the Baby Ringwraith is cute! *RC and BR glare at me again* OOps, did I say that aloud (again!)? Stupid me! Sh**! *runs off* HELP  
  
Pippin da Great: Fine i wont let him die....yet...im gonna have more fun torturing him first! Muahahahahahah!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
icanreadncount: Pippin... branded? *bursts into tears* Sorry I didn't review the last chap, I also sadly have left LOTR fanfic (IT'S HARRY POTTER'S FAULT! And I just found out CSI: Miami now has it's own section outside of CSI and I'm detirmined to read the whole thing). But I'll come back for your stories! Update soon!   
  
Pippin da Great: Damn you Potter! I'll get you, and your little owl too! Woohoo! you come back for my stories!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
pipinheart: Loved the story. please update soon can't wait to hear what happens!  
  
Pippin da Great: And i cant wait to write what happens! Welcome new reviewer!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Angels, Demons and Plushies:  
  
Merry Plushie: I hate you...  
  
Adrienne: No, Mer, no need ot be cruel.  
  
Merry Plushie: I DON'T SEE YOU BEING THE VICTIM FOR ANYTHING!!  
  
Adrienne: Actually if you knew what went on in my head-  
  
Merry Plushie: I DON'T WANNA KNOW!!  
  
Adrienne: ^_~ Alrighty, then no more complaining. Oh, I almost forgot about this story because I've been so wrapped up in school and in my other fics! . I have like eight kazillion projects I need to get done! GRR!  
  
Pippin Plushie: *kisses Adrienne's forehead*  
  
Adrienne: 0.0 *blink* *blink* *hugs Pippin* Oh, you're so cute. AND SARUMAN DOESN'T OWN YOU!! TOLKIEN DOES!! GET IT!!  
  
Saruman Plushie: So... a dead guy owns the hobbit?  
  
Adrienne: YES!! *smacks Saruman with a stick*  
  
Saruman Plushie: X_X  
  
Hobbit Plushies: WOOHOO!! ^_^  
  
Adrienne: ^_~ I hope to see more!  
  
Pippin da Great: I still love your reviews! And thank you Merry Plushie...it is my sole purpose to be hated by people...well maybe its not....*cries*  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Jacklyn: WOW!...WOW!...WOW!! sorry adrenilin rush. What a great story. YOu have to update like...i don't know...NOW! By the way, where do you learn to speak elvish?   
  
Pippin da Great: Hehehehe :) I learnt the Elvish i'm using at www. hobbitslive.com   
  
------------------------------------  
  
Ashley: Awesome story. Poor wee little Pip though! How could anyone hurt a face like that? :Hugs Pip: But of course, one cannot forget about that hottie Merry, foul beast Saruman!  
  
Pippin da Great: Yay! I got another 'poor pip'! And i could hurt a face like that :D  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Ice Ember: Oh I see, now you're gonna kill him off. Wow, you really dislike him don't ya? ^_^ Update soon plz!  
  
Pippin da Great: Im not gonna kill him off yet, because i enjoy...um...writing (?) him in pain! 


	14. Long hair and Pointed ears

Behind the White Wizard, head hung, trailed a smaller figure. Long brown hair fell matted about it's shoulders and its clothes were dirt encrusted. Its clothes. A rag of a dress she wore, but as she lifted her head, her hair fell back and pointed ears were revealed. An elf!! She caught Legolas' eyes but quickly lowered her gaze. Saruman noticed this brief interaction and his cold featured spread into a malicious smile. He turned to the maiden.  
  
"Yes my dear Dalasiel, another elf, one of your woodland kin. Heel!" As the last word was barked she ran forward and dropped to her knees next to the wizard. "Good girl" He cooed and patted her on the head. She flinched slightly at his touch but endured it, knowing what would happen if she pulled away.  
  
"Do you know what i like about elves, Legolas?" He asked, then without waiting for an answer, he continued. "They make brilliant pets. So loyal. So obedient, when they are trained. Stand!" Dalasiel leapt to her feet. The white robed man turned to face her and lifted a long spidery hand up to touch her cheek. As his long nails scraped her face she winced, and was rewarded with s hard backhand, leaving her sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Stand!" Commanded Saruman, and with effort she climbed to her feet and stood in front of him once again. He reached up and lifted her chin with his fingers so her face was pointing towards his. He leant in, and placed a surprisingly delicate kiss on her lips, lingering for a moment, then pulling away. Dalasiel remained still, her features unchanged, but Legolas could see in her eyes the deep loathing she had for the wizard that she called master.  
  
Her face was stony. The face of someone who had built a wall around themselves, to stop the feelings invading them. To stop the pain. Legolas recognised this look from captives, rescued from orcs and brought to his father for healing. Who knows what they may have had to endure whilst in such horrible company.  
  
"Dalasiel! See to it that Legolas is given something to eat, and redress his wound. I don't want him dying on me until I've had my fun, now, do I?" With that, he turned and exited the room. The elf girl followed but quickly returned with a bowl of steaming water and bandages. She carefully unravelled the bloody bandages from his chest and dipped a cloth in the water. She gently cleaned the dried blood from around the wound, her expression never changing. Dropping a few drops of pungent oil in the bowl and soaked the cloth once again. Then holding it over the wound and applying pressure, Legolas felt more relaxed. The pain was fading.  
  
She then folded up a bandage and quickly held it over the wound and held it in place with another wrapped around his chest. She rose and turned to leave, but Legolas spoke.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Lothlorien." She answered plainly, turning to face him.  
  
"How long have you been here? Have you never tried to get out?"  
  
"I have been here a year, maybe more, but I do not wish to recall my past here." A flash of anguish passed over her face, hollowed with oppression, before she continued. "My people would not want me back. Not after he.......what he has done." She swallowed, as if holding back tears, and turned to leave again. "I will do what I can to make your stay here more comfortable." She then ran out of the room, leaving Legolas alone.  
  
AN. I know! long wait!!!! I can't reply to reviews at the moment because ff.net is being temperamental and i have very little time to post this story! I am making you wait from Merry and Pippin! Hehehehe! Watch for the next chapter! It will be based around them!!!  
  
Again, my apologies on the very long wait...every time i tried to post this story, it signed me out!! Hope it works!! :) 


	15. Maybe Nothing

Merry scampered to his feet and rushed to the door, pressing his ear against the wood. He could hear low voices, and someone sobbing. A female. Not Legolas. Another elf? Here, in the fortress?  
  
"Pippin...I think there's another elf here!"  
  
"Other than Legolas?"  
  
"Yes. I think it's a girl too."  
  
Pippin limped over to where Merry was listening intently, and was silent as, he too listened for any sound. Silence.  
  
"Whatever it was, they've gone now." Whispered Pippin. He moved away from the door and eased himself slowly to the ground. "What do you think is going to happen to us?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know Pip. I-" Merry was cut short by the door swinging open and sending him flying backwards. There was a 'thunk' as his head hit the wall and a trickle of blood seeped out from under his hair.  
  
The two orc guards that had beaten Pippin swaggered into the room. "Why do we always get stuck with the rats??" Moaned Gaflag as Pippin gave a small squeak and backed into a corner. He pulled a set of iron manacles out of his bag and walking over to Pippin, clapped them around the poor hobbit's wrists and dragged him across the floor. Pippin, unprepared for the sudden pull, fell straight onto the floor and was dragged for a couple of metres before the orc turned round and kicked him in the ribs.   
  
"Get up, you useless worm!!!" He kicked him again and pulled him up by the hair. The hobbit only just managed to stay on his feet as he was yanked forwards again.  
  
"Merry? Merry!" He croaked as he saw his friend still in the cell, unconscious.  
  
"Don't you worry about your friend, you will see him soon enough." With that, the orc cuffed Pippin over the head and he fell into blackness.  
  
When Pippin awoke, he was in a lighter room, and once again, chained to the wall. Merry was opposite him, looking blearily back at him.  
  
"Hello, Pip." He said with a half smile.  
  
"Hello, young Peregrin," said a voice to Pippin's left. He turned his aching head in the direction, and saw a fair haired elf sitting against the wall.  
  
"Legolas!" He cried  
  
"Peregrin, I cannot remember what has happened. I remember you, and Meriadoc, but nothing else....why am I here?" Legolas asked.  
  
Alarm bells rung in Pippin's head. Something wasn't right.  
  
"You....you...you're not Legolas." He said shakily.  
  
"I don't understand young hobbit, of course I am Legolas, who else would I be?" A sly smile formed on the elf's face and Pippin took a breath.  
  
"Stop trying to trick me, Saruman. I know what you're doing. It won't work." He said determinedly. Then, before his eyes, 'Legolas' began to change. His bandaged chest covered itself in a white robe, a beard sprouted from his chin, and his hair turned silvery-white.  
  
"I see you are not so easy to fool. Maybe you need more persuasion," said Saruman  
  
"Nothing you do or say will make me say anything."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say nothing..."  
  
  
  
Not such a long wait this time! Nearly finished the next chappie!!! Up soon! 


End file.
